


"It's a Dare, Man"

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Sero Hanta is a Good Friend, Truth or Dare, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: A little game of Truth or Dare gone wrong...?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	"It's a Dare, Man"

“It’s a Dare, Man” 

(Kirishima’s POV) 

“Alright Kami, truth or dare?” Sero asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.   
“Oh God, I don’t know why I agreed to play this...uh, truth?”   
Sero and I put our heads together and agreed on Kaminari’s fate.   
“Alright Kaminari: Is it true that you once tried to kiss Jirou but you ended up electrocuting her instead?”   
“Ugh! I thought we were finally past this! It’s so ridiculous! She still won’t talk to me!” Kaminari waled, throwing his arms up in defeat. Sero and I just laughed at him.   
“Sorry man, we just had to know if it really happened!”   
“Oh ‘ha, ha, ha!’ It’s only funny ‘til you realize whose turn it is now you ass!” he yelled.   
Ah fuck, he has a point. As my brain realizes all of this, Kaminari glares at me, an evil grin spread wide on his face.   
“Alright Kiri, truth or dare, ya little punk?”   
“No need to call names bro, we’re all still friends here,” I stated, my hands up defensively. “I’ll pick dare, I guess.”   
“Oooooh, wrong move motherfucker,” Kaminari growls.   
I roll my eyes and wait for the verdict. I knew he was still really angry about the last round, but he wouldn’t go off the deep end just for revenge, would he?   
His eyes brightened as he noticed someone enter the common room behind us, and before I could turn to see who, he laughed maniacally and said, “Kirishima, I dare you to kiss Bakugou, on the lips, for no less than 15 seconds!”   
I stared at him, stunned. Sero was the first one to speak.   
“Dude, too far.”   
“It’s a dare, man,” Kaminari replied gravelly.   
“Yeah, one that’s gonna get him killed!” Sero exclaimed.   
“Well, he shouldn’t have picked a dare then,” Kaminari yelled, eyes locked on mine.   
We all sat silently for a moment or so before I stood. They both looked up at me, shocked.   
“A dare’s a dare,” I said calmly, as I turned to go find Bakugou. I could hear them get up quickly and followed a short distance behind. I’m going to die today, I thought nervously; Well, either that or get my face blown off. I sighed, resigned to my fate.   
As luck would have it, no one else was in the common room but Bakugou. He sat laid out across one couch with his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a set of headphones in and I realized as I drew closer that he wasn’t actually sleeping, he just appeared to be to anyone with an untrained eye. But Bakugou was my roommate, and I could tell by his breathing and his facial expression that he was just relaxing, not resting.   
I stood next to him and looked down over him. He didn’t open his eyes, but I knew he knew I was there by the way he slightly cocked an eyebrow. I gulped before kneeling next to him.   
Kaminari called softly from a safe distance behind me, “Dude, dare is off! I’m sorry! Just get outta there!”   
I turned giving him a tentative smile as I shook my head. Oh, I’m goin’ for this.   
I watched their eyes widen in horror as I turned back towards Bakugou. I know I was only dared to kiss him, but if I was gonna do this, I wanted it to be as close to my dream of our first kiss as I could get.   
I tentatively brought my hand up to brush his hair. I felt his breath hitch softly, but still he kept his eyes closed. I smiled softly as I pulled the headphone out of his ear. I bent down close to whisper in his ear.   
“Please forgive me,” I said softly.   
With that I slowly moved in toward his lips. I hovered over them gently before pressing my lips to his. At first, all was fine. But then I felt his muscles tighten and his eyes flew open.   
Well that’s it, I thought, that’s all I get.   
I pulled back to look at him and my eyes landed on his face. His cheeks and his ears were burning red and his crimson eyes were glowing as he glared at me. My heart sank; What was I thinking?!   
“Heh, ya know what guys, I don’t think I was prepared to die for this.”   
I heard my other friends gasp as Bakugou eyed them out of the corner of his eye.   
“What the fuck is this all about, shitty hair?” Bakugou snarled.   
“It was just a dumb prank, honest,” I said weakly.   
He stared at me for a moment before grabbing the collar of my shirt. “Kirishima,” he growled pulling me closer to his face so our eyes locked. I saw his other hand coming towards my face and I winced, knowing what was coming.   
Instead, I was shocked as I was pulled into him, our lips crashing together. The hand I thought was coming to end me gently caressed my cheek and held me there. I leaned into Bakugou, lengthening our kiss. The hand on my collar released me and instead wrapped around my waist. I couldn’t believe he was kissing me back!   
His soft, warm lips fit perfectly with mine, and there was a yearning behind his touch that left me breathless. By the time he pulled away, I was panting, gasping for air.   
“What the fuck just happened here?!” Kaminari and Sero just stood there, mouths gaping.   
“Don’t come at me with that weak shit,” Bakugou declared smugly. “If you’re going to kiss me, then kiss me like the man you are.”   
I smirked.   
“Anything you say bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little story- let me know what you think!


End file.
